Fallen and Hunted
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Astral is a fallen angel. he doesn't remember his past as a human. He doesn't remember anything other than his name and the fact that he's being hunted by the angel hunter, Black Mist. when Yuma Tsukumo finds him wounded and helps him heal, his world is turned upside down. But whether it's for the better or worst has yet to be seen. YumaxAstral, T for reasons. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I support YumaxAstral. Sue me. I own nothing.**

Pain. That's all I could feel, a horrible stinging pain.

Footsteps. Someone was approaching. But I can't move. I can't feel my arms or legs. It's like my nerves have simply been cut off from my body. Suddenly everything was shut out and I was floating in a blissful peace.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on something soft. I pulled my mismatched gold and silver eyes open, staring at a blank wall. My back felt like an anvil had been dropped on it and my head was pounding. Where was i?

"Oh, you're awake!" I managed to turn my head, finding a young boy entering, a bowl in his hands.

He had black hair with red bangs and confident red eyes with tannish skin. He wore a plain white shirt and grey pants.

He put the bowl down and approached with a wet cloth, placing it on my forehead. The cool water made me feel cooler.

"You were injured pretty bad," he said with a nervous chuckle, "Good thing you happened to be lying on the route I take home after school. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't even be breathing at this point." The boy looked straight into my eyes. "Oh, yeah! I'm Yuma Tsukumo. What's your name?"

I was silent for a moment, examining him. "…Astral."

He grinned. "Nice to meet you, Astral!" he stood up and walked over to the bow with the cloth, dunking in. "Can you answer me a question Astral?" He turned to me and I felt a chill run down my body as he asked, "You aren't human…are you?"

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad this story is so well liked! :D it makes me so happy! :D**

**So I made this quickly, just for you guys! Enjoy! I own nothing. :3 **

I examined the young male, not responding. Yuma sighed and turned away, picking up the bowl. "I'll be back." He left, closing the door behind himself, leaving me alone.

I stared at the door. What did he mean, 'You're not human'? I don't remember anything beyond my own name. How am I supposed to answer a question I don't know the answer to?

The door opened and Yuma reentered, arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face. "Okay, answer me. You're not human, are you?"

"I don't understand what you mean," I finally managed, deeming it to be the best response.

Yuma looked annoyed. "I saw your wings, Astral."

"Wings?" I asked.

Yuma came closer and nodded, poking my back. I became aware of something soft and rather ticklish on my back. I turned my head and watched as two large black wings spread on my back. They didn't spread fully, however.

"So obviously you're not human," Yuma said.

I was silent for a moment as I retracted my wings. It was clear I could do this unconsciously, but I felt it didn't matter.

"I don't…remember anything," I said.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"I only remember my name." I paused a minute. "I also remember that I'm being hunted. By a hunter."

"What's his name?" Yuma asked.

"…Black Mist…" I nodded. "Yes, his name is Black Mist."

"Why is he hunting you?"

"I am unsure," I said, "That is all I can recall. However, I feel there may be a way to regain my memories."

Before Yuma could say anything, a young woman entered. She had dark pink hair with soft orange highlights underneath her bangs and grey eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue pants.

"Yuma! What are you doing?! Grandma called you for dinner several times!" she shouted.

"Akari-!" the girl cut him off.

"Just get down here!" she left then, and Yuma looked at me.

"Why didn't she notice you?"

I stood up off of the bed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Perhaps you are the only one who can see me. It is just a theory, however."

Yuma sighed. "Well, stay in here, I'll be back." He left me alone. As the door closed behind him, I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my spine, like I was being watched.

**Guest: thanks!**

**DaireySyns: thanks! :D**

**AmnaMoto: being completely honest? I have no clue where I'm going with this. I'm just making things up as I go along. ^^; oops.**

**ICanHearPokemon'sVoices: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO NOTICE?! D: XD thanks**

**Why did I make Astral invisible? Because I always laugh when Yuma yells at Astral in the anime and everyone thinks he's gone insane, that's why! That, and I'm thinking it might become part of the plot. We'll see. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez, I'm updating this story fast. . XD I blame you guys. That and the fact that I can't quite shake off my obsession with these two, even though I'm becoming addicted to Bubbline (BubblegumxMarceline) and Finnlee (FinnxMarshall Lee) from Adventure Time. :/ But whatever. Enjoy! I own nothing!**

"GAH! SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" I looked up from the window as Yuma dashed down from the ladder that lead to where he was sleeping. His clothes were messily put on and his hair was just as messy. I followed as he ran into the main room, glaring at his sister.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Yuma shouted.

She didn't look up from her work. "You're supposed to be waking yourself up, Yuma. I have work to do!"

He ran out of the house. I paused outside the door and looked up at the sun. Closing my eyes, I felt my wings unfurl and I took off into the skies. A strange thrill ran through me as I flew high, looking down among the many humans until I found Yuma, pacing at a red light. I flew down to be behind him and flapped my wings to keep me in air while he muttered to himself.

"Stupid light! Turn green already!"

I folded my arms over my chest silently and easily followed as Yuma ran through the city to a large building. He panted heavily, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"Yuma!"

Yuma and I looked up as 2 people approached.

One, a female, has green hair that was tied up on one side and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a pink collar and a skirt.

The other male had dark hair that stuck out at the sides and a hat turned backwards with some hair sticking out at the front and dark eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and blue pants with a red tie, much like what Yuma was wearing. The only difference between their outfits was that he wore suspenders with round metal orbs.

"Kotori! Tetsuo!" Yuma greeted, laughing.

"You made it on time!" the girl-Kotori, I noted-said, "That has to be a first!"

"No thanks to Akari," Yuma sighed.

The male-Tetsuo-clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Well, come on! Race ya to the classroom!"

"Give him a break," Kotori scolded, "He ran all the way here without a break!"

"No, its fine, Kotori," Yuma said, "Ready? Go!" they both dashed off into the building, Kotori struggling to catch up. I followed easily and stayed silent throughout the day. When he was finally allowed to leave, I floated behind him as he headed home. Kotori had said she had to meet her mother at a 'Mall' and Tetsuo accompanied her.

As I followed him, I glanced at the sky and froze, pausing in my movements.

Floating at the top of a large structure was an individual with pure black skin who looked exactly like me. It had a gold eye like my own, but it's other had a black iris and sclera. Green markings and gems similar to my own decorated its figure, but there were two odd red markings that resembled horns in a way. Its black hair curved upwards like my own. I saw it give me a smirk and felt a chill run through my being.

"…stral? ASTRAL!" I looked at Yuma, who was looking at me in annoyance. "Is there something wrong, Astral?"

I looked back up to where the figure had been, only to find it gone. "…no. nothing is wrong." As Yuma continued walking, a thought struck me. I knew who that individual was.

It was Black Mist, the angel hunter who was hunting me.

And he found me.

**ICanHearPokemon'sVoices: *Envy smirk* Equivalent Exchange, huh? I accept!**

**DaireySyns: I gave him black wings because Fallen Angels are generally pictured with black wings-or at least as far as I know. But thanks!**

**Tsukuyomi-chan: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just finished watching episodes 46-49 and I wanted to bawl my eyes out. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YUMA AND ASTRAL, TREY?! AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL! ;~;**

**Has anyone noticed that Yuma's a bit of a tsundere? I mean, he was sad when Astral was destroyed, he was glad when Astral was revived, then he was all like: "It's not like I you're your help or anything!" that just SCREAMS Tsundere! :D Those two are so canon it's adorable!**

**ALSO: I was thinking of making a series of oneshots for the pairings of Keyshipping (YumaxAstral), Sharkbaitshipping (YumaxShark), Photonshipping (YumaxKaito) and Aztecshipping (YumaxTrey). They would be made up of oneshot chapters based around a word or phrase. If you wanna contribute to this, send in a review that says the pairing and the word/phrase. I'll be waiting!**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy! :D**

It's been 6 days since Yuma and I met. Currently, Yuma was lying on a 'bench', arms over his eyes, breathing steady yet heavy. I watched him curiously.

I looked up when I felt a chill run through me and turned, freezing at what I found behind me.

"Black Mist."

He smirked. "I'm delighted to see you know of me. I bet you also know that I will bring your end?"

"I won't let you!" I shouted, taking a defensive position.

He tilted his head. "You know, it's quite boring when my prey is bound to something. It's no fun when there's no chase involved." He pointed to Yuma. I felt a dark energy fill me before suddenly vanishing.

"What did you-?!"

"I simply broke your bond to the boy temporarily," he said. He stretched. "I'll even give you a head start, since I'm in such a good mood." He held up both hands. "Ten seconds. Better get flying, Fallen Angel."

Reluctant to leave Yuma's side but unwilling to risk his safety, I started flying away, my wings flapping hard to get me as far from Black Mist as possible in ten seconds.

After a bit, I looked behind me to find Black Mist flying close behind me. I gasped and tried flying faster. We flew around the city until I saw a flash of black and turned to find him sending spells after me.

For what I estimated was the next 10 minutes, we flew around, me trying to get away and him trying to shoot me down with spells of black lightening. Eventually, one of his spells got me. I felt numerous amount of spark burst through my body and wings, causing me immense pain. I was no longer able to fly and started falling, crash landing on the top of a structure. I was on my side, one of my wings covering my body, unable to move.

"Pathetic," I heard Black Mist spit, "That wasn't any fun." I felt a hand wrap around my neck and suddenly he had lifted me off of the ground. Being too weak to stop him, I was forced to allow him to lift me off of the ground, wings sagging behind me.

"Honestly, I thought you'd be more of a challenge," he said. His eyes hardened and he lifted his other hand, the appendage sparking with lightening.

"ASTRAL!" I heard Yuma's voice shout, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Black Mist scowled. "No!" Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze except for me.

With a grunt, I pushed myself away from Black Mist, who remained scowling, unmoving. I looked around. What was going on?

I flapped my wings and flew down until I was at Yuma's side. I felt a rush of power through me, and then everything started moving again.

"WHERE ARE YOU, ASTRAL?!" Yuma shouted.

"Yuma," I sighed, "I'm right here."

He jumped and turned, glaring at me. "Where did you disappear to?!"

I looked up at the building, watching as Black Mist dissolved into shadows. "It doesn't matter."

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Sure." He turned and started walking, and I followed, silently, thinking about what had occurred with Black Mist. I was sure we would have similar meetings in the future.

And I was ready for them.

**Tsukuyomi-chan: not till later, I'm afraid.**

**ICanHearPokemon'sVoices: oh, really? XD well, here's the next chapter!**

**A Bell Rose: thanks!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**Shylittlebunny13: thanks!**

**RappinKittyKat: too late~!**

**vividRegulator: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need your guys' help. I'm running out of inspiration for this story, so here's the deal; you guys give me some Ideas and I'll see if I can work it in. example: how should Astral be able to retrieve his memories? And what role should Black Mist, III, IV, Kaito, ECT. play in all of this? It's all up to you guys!**

**Also, the one-shot word/phrase thing Is still going strong. Remember, the pairing are YumaxAstral, KaitoxYuma, SharkxYuma and TreyxYuma. Just send in the name of the pairing and a word/phrase to base it around and I'll alert you all when it's posted. **

**In other words, enjoy~! :D**

It's been 2 days since Black Mists attack, and I found myself more cautious. I started scanning my surrounding constantly. While doing so, I also think.

How would I regain my memories? Clearly, I was here for an important reason. But why? And how did I end up with Yuma of all of the humans littering the planet? There had to be a reason for everything that's happened. I just can't seem to be able to figure it out.

"Kattobingu!" I glanced over my shoulder at Yuma, who was grinning at Tetsuo. Tetsuo held what looked like an oval-shaped board of wood in one hand, wheels attached to one side. "Let's go!"

Tetsuo let the board drop to the ground and placed one foot on. "Ready?"

Yuma got into a ready position. "Set…"

"Go!" at the same instant, Tetsuo pushed the board forward with his foot and Yuma took off running.

As I followed, I noticed something glint around Yuma's neck. I wasn't able to examine it until Yuma slowed to a stop before Kotori.

It was a golden pendant, with the charm looking like an oddly built key. I blinked, feeling something tug at my consciousness from my subconscious. But whatever it was, I couldn't focus on it. When I tried, they seemed to simply disappear, as though they hadn't been there in the first place.

What did it mean?

"It's about time you two arrived," Kotori laughed, "I thought your guys weren't gonna make it before the rain began." She pointed to the sky, where a bunch of floating, grey, fluffy things were blocking out the normal blue that covered the surface.

Yuma took a deep breath and grinned, turning to Tetsuo. "I win!"

"You do not!" Tetsuo said.

Kotori sighed. "Actually it was a tie."

"Good enough for me!" Yuma said, "Kattobingu! Let's go!"

"Try and pay attention in class this time," Kotori said as they started walking, "We're supposed to be reviewing for a test today. Knowing you, you slept through the lessons needed."

Yuma puffed his cheeks out. "Whatever. It's not my fault school's so boring." This statement resulted in Kotori grabbing his ear and pulling it harshly. "Gah! Stop it, Kotori! It's hurts!"

As I followed, I looked at the pendant around Yuma's neck once again. It glinted in the dim lighting around us, and I frowned, feeling the odd tug again.

What did it mean?

**Tsukuyomi-chan: he wasn't completely calm. He was panicking a bit. But thanks!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**A Bell Rose: thanks! XD and goodness, that catchphrase is so annoying but so catchy.**

**Zeladious: Yuma plays a big part later, that's all I'm saying on the matter.**

**Shylittlebunny13: believe me, he learned his lesson. XD thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara!**


End file.
